


Technicolor Blue

by Pink_Haired_Queer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hiatus, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Haired_Queer/pseuds/Pink_Haired_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is officially on hiatus and will return when the time is right (i.e. when it's not utter garbage anymore) and yeah thank you for being patient, you all rock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technicolor Blue

This will return soon! Thank you for being patient!


End file.
